1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, in particular, to an electronic device comprising a light pervious button portion and the illuminant.
2. Related Art
As the coming of the electronic age, people demand for and depend on the electronic products more. Taking notebooks for example, since the notebooks possesses the popular utility, they become more and more common. In this consumer-oriented era, not only the competitive price of the good products, but the quality and the utility are also concerned by the consumers. Therefore, the manufacturers are trying to make better product to meet consumer's needs.
To make the invention easier to be illustrated, a notebook is taken for example hereinafter. A conventional notebook 1 includes a display portion 11 and an operation portion 12. The display portion 11 includes a display 111. The operation portion 12 is pivoted to the display portion 11 and includes a casing 121, a button unit 122 and a switch unit 123. The button unit 122 includes a button portion 1221, a connecting-arm 1222 and a fixing portion 1223. The fixing portion 1223 is connected to the casing 121, and the button portion 1221 is connected to the fixing portion 1223 with the springy connecting-arm 1222. The fixing portion 1223 can be fixed on the casing 121 by the way of thermal fusing. Surely, the fixing portion 1223 can also be screwed on the casing 121 with screws (not shown).
Referring to FIG. 2, when the button portion 1221 is pressed to move toward a first direction d1, since the connecting-arm is springy and the fixing portion 1223 is fixed on the casing 121, a rebound is produced to make the button portion 1221 move toward a second direction d2 as the pressing force is released. In this case, the second direction d2 is reverse to the first direction d1.
The switch unit 123 is disposed in the casing 121 and is positioned under the button portion 1221. The switch portion 123 includes a switch 1231 and a circuit board 1232. When the button portion 1221 is pressed to move toward the first direction d1, the button potion 1221 contacts with the switch 1231, so as to act the switch 1231 to create electronic connection with the circuit board 1232.
Since the button unit 122 and the casing 121 are separated and assembled together, the bad assembling problem may happen during manufacturing, which reduces the production yield and increases the producing cost. Moreover, a through seam 3 is needed between the casing 121 and the button unit(s) 122 to avoid getting stuck. However, it is thus easy to accumulate dust in the trough seam 3 that causes the inconvenience for cleaning. Besides, when the environment light is insufficient, the users may not tell the right position of the buttons correctly, resulting in inconvenience of operations.
It is therefore a subjective to solve the above-mentioned problems.